


Just For a Moment

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Desire, M/M, Pining, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick peek into the mind of Harvey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A little something, something to get me through my day.

When did “want” become a bad word, Harvey wonders.

Mike is working furiously on the latest briefs. Random sheets of paper are scattered across his desk, while multiple highlighters straddle his long fingers. It’s apparent he’s oblivious to the world around him.

Harvey indulges himself- watching silently; letting the man with quick wit and even quicker brain permeate his thoughts a moment longer.

Yes, he thinks to himself, “want” is a _bad, bad_ word.

 


End file.
